Electrodynamix
Electrodynamix is the 15th level in Geometry Dash, and the 5th level rated Insane. This level mainly focuses on increased speed. Description This level starts with a few simple jumps, then becomes considerably harder with faster speed, flashing colors and invisible spikes. Update 1.7, introduces the speed portals, but only two are shown on the level: the double speed (green) and the triple speed (pink). You start the level with normal speed, then the double speed starts early in the level. When reaching about the 60% of progress, the triple speed is triggered at the beginning of a flying section, making it significantly harder. This level has some new features as well. The colors of the background on the first rocket and UFO paths are the same''' '''as the player's primary and secondary colors. Bright colors make the UFO path very hard since the spikes are hard to be seen, so it's advised to use a dark colors. The hardest parts of this level are considered to be the rocket segments during triple speed and mini mode. It generally takes lots of tries to handle the control of the rocket while passing narrow paths, even on practice mode. Secret Coins * At the first mini UFO, slide through two gears that shield the secret coin (tapping to the music helps). An alternate way to get it is to go under the gears and press 3 times to get it. However, the former method is the best because the latter method is very risky and more difficult to do. * After the double speed ball section, tap two blue rings, but avoid tapping on the yellow one after them. Jump to get the secret coin and return to the normal path, but time it carefully or you will hit the line of blocks above you. * After the mini ball section, jump on the purple and yellow jump ring and not the blue one. Then immediately focus on the ground and jump right at the end on the blue gravity pad to get the secret coin, then jump again to keep going. Correct timing and practice is required. Trivia * Electrodynamix is the first level without a secret coin in a ship segment of the level. * Electrodynamix is the first level to introduce colored blocks. * Even though Update 1.7 also introduced the orange half speed portal, it's not seen in this level. It wasn't used in an official level until Hexagon Force. This is also true with the blue normal speed portal. * Besides being the level which introduces the Speed Portals, this level also introduces the custom-colour level mechanic, in which the background color is the same as the player's colors (mostly notable on the first rocket path and the UFO path). * Due to the faster speeds present which lengthened the level, Electrodynamix is the only level where it is possible to crash at 99% by hitting the last spike. This used to be the requirement to unlock the 'So Close' achievement until in Update 1.9, where the percentage was decreased to 95%. * Electrodynamix is arguably more difficult than Theory of Everything and Hexagon Force, which all reward the same number of stars. * Electrodynamix is the first level to feature a triple speed portal and the only one to feature it. The preview for Deadlocked shows a triple speed portal at the end, but it is unknown where this level will fall in the chronology. Walkthrough Gallery ElectrodynamixMenu.png|Electrodynamix on the main menu. Cube35.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. ED-C1.png|First coin (Small UFO). ED-C2.png|Second coin (Cube). ED-C3.png|Third coin (Cube). Category:Levels